


So, This is Christmas

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, MassEffect Omega DLC, female turian - Freeform, nyreen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy ManShep/Nyreen Drabble in response to Live Journal Prompt: Turian Chocolate</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, This is Christmas

"What is the purpose of this?"

"On my planet… I mean, the area on earth where I come from, today is Christmas."

"Why is it hidden under this garish paper product?"

"It's a tradition to give gifts."

"I live in a violent world, Commander Shepard."

"Please. Call me, John. Aren't you going to open it?"

"Where I come from, this might be considered an act of terrorism."

"We just fought through a rather dangerous slice of hell together. I saved you from blowing yourself up along with those Adjutants. Why would I kill you now?"

"I don't know. You did have plenty of chances before…"

"That's true. Please open the gift."

"What will I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"There is nothing given freely which does not come with a price tag."

"Nyreen, you are a stubborn woman."

"I concede that point, John."

"Wait. You owe me the pleasure of watching you enjoy the gift."

"John… I don't know what to say. No one… well, in a long time… My favorite… I want to thank you properly…"

"I'm standing right here."

"Yes… indeed. So you are."


End file.
